The Crooked man (Yugioh CrossoverRetelling)
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: When Atem moves into his new apartment, strange things start to appear. notes from the last owner leads Atem on a horrifying hunt to find this mystery man. But will run ins with a disfigured ghostly monster leave Atem helpless or can Atem save not only the lifes of people he meets but save his own life? Yugioh/The Crooked man, AtemXMana, Rated T for content


**MG: Hey everyone. this is a story crossover idea on mind. this is a crossover of Yugioh and the game The Crooked man, I'm not sure whether I would continue this just because of the other story I working on but I thought this would be an interesting change of pace from the rewrites of the Yugioh series (I am still going to work on that series at the same time). If you want an idea about the plot line of the story or what the Crooked man is about then I suggest watching Cry's lets play of The Crooked man on youtube (It's really awsome). **

**All copy rights go to their rightful owners meaning I do not own Yugioh or The Crooked man...just the idea of putting the two together. **

* * *

_There was a crooked man…_

_And he walked a crooked mile…_

_He found a crooked sixpence…_

_Upon a crooked stile…_

_He bought a crooked cat…_

_Which caught a crooked mouse…_

_And they all lived together…_

_In a crooked little house…_

"Ah…thanks Joey…for helping me move into this place." Atem said as he set the last of the moving boxes on the floor. Joey smirked. "No problems." Then Mai (Joey's wife) sighed. "At least things are organized now." Atem smiled. "Yea…again thanks." Then Joey smiled. "Hey Atem if there is anything you need help with just let us know okay."

"Alright I will." Joey and Mai left. As Atem walked passed the coffee table he noticed that Joey's driver's license was still on the table. _"Damn it Joey. I got to go get him." _ Atem picked up the license and headed towards the door when he heard arguing outside. It was Joey and Mai arguing. _"I better not butt in…I can give him his license tomorrow." _Atem looked at his watch. "10:00 P.M. I guess I should go to sleep." Atem took a shower and changed into his pajamas then headed to his bed. The phone rang and Atem answered. "Hello?" nobody answered. "Hello who is this?" there was a slight breathing on the other end. "Mana?" the other end hung up and Atem sighed. _"I guess not…" _

It was around midnight and Atem was fast asleep when he started to hear the sounds of a man crying. "uh…who's making that noise?" Atem got out of bed and looked around the dark one room apartment. "Must be one of the neighbors…uhg…" He threw a hoodi over his baggy shirt and slipped on a pair of shoes. "I should go tell them to lower it down…I got work in the morning." So Atem got up and left his apartment. After getting no responses from all the other doors, he came to the last door down the hall. He knocked three times. A woman answered in a tired voice. "Hu…who is knocking at this time of night?"

"Sorry but could you keep it down please? I can hear you from my room."

" What the hell are you talking about…wait a second…Aren't you that new boy that lives in apartment 205? Any way even if I was making the commotion from here you wouldn't be able to hear me from your room. Now if you excuse me…I will like to get my beauty sleep." Atem frowned. "Sorry… Night." Atem left the lady alone and thought to himself as he headed back to his apartment. _"There is no way I could have heard her from my room…and the crying was from a male…then who was crying?" _he opened the door and as soon as he entered his apartment, Atem heard running water. "What the!?" He looked in the kitchen first. The faucet there was off. Then he looked in the bathroom and saw the water gushing out of the faucet. "Oh shit!" Atem turned the water off. "ow ow ow! Hot water!" Atem stuck his hand into the water and unplug the drain. Then he looked up at the mirror, which was fogged over, on it was a message.

_**Under the bed**_

"Ha ha Joey very funny." Atem rolled his eyes and headed towards his bed. But as soon as he laid down, he thought about the message. _"Under the bed?...might as well humor him." _So Atem got back up and looked under the bed. "What is this?" there was a page from a note book under the bed. Atem looked at the hand writing. "This isn't Joey's hand writing or Mai's. Must have been the last owners." The note read:

_**Ever since she went away, I have spent the past few nights clutching my sweaty pillow and wither in pain. I can't say good bye to her…what other choice do I have? **_

"Damn…I feel bad for this dude. But I can't let this worry me." Atem placed the note in his journal and went back to bed.

The next morning came and Atem stayed in bed, exhausted from lack of sleep. The phone rang and Atem forced himself out of bed and towards the phone. "mmmhello?" Atem asked. "Mr. Sennen this is Doctor. Mazaki…I'm calling about your mother…are you still coming to visit her today?"

"Hu…oh yea….thanks for all you've…"

"Mr. Sennen are you feeling okay? You sound exhausted."

"Yea yea…I'm just tired from work that is it…nothing to worry about."

"Okay…are you sure you'll be able to visit…"

"Yea I am…tell her that I will visit today. Thanks bye." He hung up the phone and sighed. Atem looked at his watched and groaned. "Damn I slept till noon." Atem go dressed and walked out the apartment. There at the door was Joey. "Joey hey…uh…"

"Uh..Yea…hey Atem say did I leave my license on the coffee table yesterday by any chance?" Atem smirked. "Yea I got it right here." He fished the license out of his pocket and handed it to Joey. "Here you go."

"Thanks Atem…say are you headed off somewhere?" Atem nodded. "Yea…I'm headed off to the hospital to visit my mom." Joey nodded. "Oh…I see. Well take care of yourself Atem."

"You too Joey." Atem walked past Joey when he remembered about the message on the mirror last night. "Oh yea Joey…did you do something to the water faucet and wrote on the mirror yesterday?" Joey frowned. "Atem why the hell would I do something that childish?" Atem shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that Joey…forget about it. See you around."

"Yea later."

At the hospital, Atem made his way to the hospital room where his mom was kept in. he walked in and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Hey mom…it's been a while…how has it been." Atem said quietly. His mother looked at her son with a look of confusion. Her gray hair sprawled out on the pillow and her eyes had a gaze to them. "oh…my is that you Allen? You grew up." Atem frowned a bit then gave a small smile. "You look like you're in good health mom…that's good. I'm sorry I can't visit more often…work has been keeping me busy. Uh…I have moved into a new apartment. It's nice and it's next to your favorite cake shop. When you get better, I'll be able to take care of you and take you there." His mother gave a smile. "You and Tea get along well okay…I worry about you two fighting. Do you like apple pie? I can make very good apple pie, so I can make you some and visit you sometimes." Atem frowned. It hurt to see his mom like this. "Mom…it's not Allen…it's me your son…Atem, remember!?"

"Oh yes…they opened a new bakery the other day, it smells wonderful…we should go there someday."

"Mom?" Atem choked on tears. Then the look of confusion filled her eyes again. "Oh…who are you? Why are you in my room?" then fear started to fill her. "How did you get into my room!? This is my room…your in the wrong room." Then her voice got louder. "w…Who ARE you!? Say something will you!?" Atem shook as he saw the look of fear in his mother's eyes. "M…mom…?" She then got out of bed and pushed Atem down on the floor. "GET OUT STRANGER! GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE YOU THROWN OUT! SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY GET THIS MAD MAN OUT OFF MY ROOM! GET RID OF HIM NOW!" Atem got back up and backed away from his mother. Just then one of the nurses came in. "Ms. Sennen!? Don't strain yourself! Get back to bed." She rushed over to Atem's mom with a doctor to try to restrain her. Then Atem's mom lashed out at the nurse. "Who are you!? Stay AWAY from me! STAY AWAY!" As they struggled with getting Atem's mother back in bed, the nurse looked over at Atem. "I'm sorry Atem but you must leave for today." Atem frowned. "Okay…I understand." Before Atem left, his mother called out to him. "Tem? Is that my baby Atem? Where are you going? Why are you leaving me here?" Atem looked back, into his mothers eyes. "Mom?"

"Your flight exams are coming up aren't they? You want to become a pilot don't you? You mother has your back my son…Atem…don't leave me here alone…Atem please." Atem felt tears at the corner of his eyes. "Mom! It's me!...Please remember me mom! You remember don't you?" the nurse walked up to Atem and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Atem your mother is very confused at the moment…so please leave."

"But…" the nurse forced him out before Atem could argue. He could hear his mother screaming at the nurses as they sedated her with medications. "Mom…" Atem wiped away the tears from his eyes. _"I'm so sorry mom…" _Atem looked down the hall and saw Doctor Mazaki down the hall. "Doctor Mazaki."

"Oh hey Mr. Sennen…I guess you saw your mother."

"Yea…she still doesn't remember me…just little fragments but…" Doctor Mazaki nodded her head. "She has trouble remembering things, and she can't control her emotions well any more. Just be patient and soon you two will live together again."

"Thank you…I hope you can help her." Atem said as he left the hospital.

That evening, Atem walked into his apartment and was walking past the office when he heard something move. "What…" he looked in the office and saw that the chair was in a different spot. "What the hell?" he walked up to the desk and opened the drawer. In it was just a broacher for school. "Law school? Yuck…this must have been left by the last owner." The phone rang and Atem hurried to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Atem its Mai…how are you holding up hon?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good…just call if you ever get lonely okay?"

"Oh uh…I got a call from Mana yesterday…we didn't really talk so…uh…" Atem could hear Mai curse on the other end. "Sorry Atem I gave her your number. She was worried about you and I thought that would be okay."

"It's alright…just tell her she doesn't have to worry about me now. She should just look after herself okay."

"Alright Atem…I'll see you around then."

"Yea see you later." Atem hung up and sighed.

Atem was studying until about ten o'clock. "Uh…I should go to sleep…it's getting late." Atem got up off the sofa and headed to his bed. The T.V turned on and Atem glared at the screen. "shit…stupid timer must be on." He headed over to turn it off. He stared at it for a minute and in a blink of an eye, letter popped up and spelled the word sink in red. "AHK!" he turned off the television and backed up. "What the hell!?" He looked over at the sink. "The sink?" He walked over to it hesitantly and investigated it. His hands shook. "That was spooky." Then he found a page under the sink. "Oh hell no…not this again." He looked at the paper:

_**There was a crooked man…**_

_**And he walked a crooked mile…**_

_**He found a crooked sixpence…**_

_**Upon a crooked stile…**_

_**He bought a crooked cat…**_

_**Which caught a crooked mouse…**_

_**And they all lived together…**_

_**In a crooked little house…**_

"This is a mother goose rhyme isn't it? This is just freaking me out." He shoved the page in his journal and hurried back to bed.

Later that night, Atem was awakened by a child crying. "Are you f**king kidding me?" Atem got up and decided to look around. _"Perhaps it's a lost kid…better help out." _Atem was about to head out of the apartment when he mentally smacked himself. _"Of course there are no children Atem! Get a hold of yourself!"_ there was a smash behind him. "Hu?!" He hurried back to the living room and saw that his coffee mug had fallen off the table. "Great. Just Great now I have this mess to clean up." Then looking at the coffee on the floor he noticed a message in them.

_**Help me…**_

"Help me?" Atem's heartbeat jumped to his throat. "Ah….Ah…how did that…" For the rest of the night, Atem couldn't sleep at all.

The next day, he made a call to Joey. "H…Hey Joey, it's Atem."

"Atem…oh man you sound exhausted ha ha ha." Atem frowned. "Ha ha…Yea I was up all night. Uh can I ask you something?"

"Yea what's wrong?"

"Do you know who use to live in this apartment?" Atem could hear Joey groan. "No…I don't sorry Atem, the land lady might know though…why do you ask?"

"No reason, just they left a lot of stuff behind that is all." Atem sighed and hung up the phone. "I'll ask her,"

Atem headed downstairs and knocked on the land lady's door. An elderly woman answered. "Hello? May I be of some assistance?"

"Yes, you see I'm the new owner of room 205 and I was wandering it you had any information about the last owner?" The old lady frowned. "Sorry Mr. Sennen, can't say that I knew the last tenant. But I can look in my records and tell you." Atem shook his head, it wasn't worth wasting this lady's time. "Don't worry about it ma'am it's nothing to worry about." Atem headed back to his room. That was when he saw foot prints on the floor. "Who is in my room!" Atem was ready to fight an intruder when he went into the living room. The footprints led strait to the crack in the wall. "Strange." Curiosity took over and Atem started to poke around in the crack. There he found a brass key. "And yet another trinket from my mystery guy."

Atem went over all the things that have happened to him for the past two nights. "Let's see there were the voices, the mirror messages, the t.v, the chair moving, hmmm." Atem sighed, "Joey would say this was a ghost but I don't know maybe it's my imagination." So Atem decided to sleep (or at least try to sleep any way).

Later that night, Atem was awakened by static from the radio in the office. "Ahg!" Atem groaned. He got up and walked slowly to the office and turned off the radio. Taped on it was a page with an address written on it. He sighed and headed off to bed. "I am so done with this petty shit." Atem mumble in a grouchy mood. As soon as Atem walked into the living room, he nearly had a heart attack. Written in blood was a message that read:

_I AM WAITING FOR YOU!_

Atem stared at the message and his face went completely pale. His lips parted lightly trying to comprehend what was on the wall in such a horrific sight only sound came out of his throat. "I…..I….I'm waiting….for you? But…how who…..I …. I…. Wh….A…A…Wh…AHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKK!" Atem ran out off the apartment, down the stairs, out the apartment building, into his car, and drove off in the speed of light. He knew he didn't want to stay in that room a minute longer and he rushed to Joey and Mai's place.

_**Prolog end….**_


End file.
